Noi
Summary Noi (能井) is an elite Magic-User, and the partner and long-time friend of Shin. She works with him as a cleaner for En, who is her older cousin. Noi has white hair and red eyes. She is the fourth tallest character in the series and is very muscular. As a result, other characters are often unsure of her gender at first, until she opens her mouth or takes off her mask. Beneath the mask, she is a beautiful woman with long hair that often looks slightly dishevelled. Her ears are pierced multiple times, with five piercings on each ear. Usually, Noi wears a zip-up tracksuit with her name on it in several places, gloves and sneakers, though she also has other outfits for formal occasions. She wears a blue gimp mask with an exposed "skeletal" mouth, looking similar to a cenobite from the Hellraiser movies. The mask appears to have been patched with duct tape on top, similarly to the tracksuit, that seems to have duct tape around both the forearms including wrists and the calves. Noi is very confident and carefree. So carefree, in fact, that as Shin mentions later on, she has stopped trying to avoid attacks because she can easily heal herself. Noi enjoys fighting and often competes with her dear senpai to see who can kill the most. Her bold personality can get her into trouble because she doesn't bother to carefully observe her surroundings. The person she shows the greatest affection and respect towards is Shin. She has a large appetite. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Noi Origin: Dorohedoro Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: A Cleaner of the En Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (via broom), Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-High) regenerated Risu from just a head, Telepathy (Only with those she had made a partnership with), Healing, Life Manipulation Magic (Her magic allows her to heal herself and others at instant speed. Can be used to heal usually fatal wounds and cure zombification), Prehensile Tail, Extended Claws, Pain Negation, Teleportation (via doors) Attack Potency: Unknown (Was able to at least annoy En with a punch to stop him from spewing smoke, consistently displayed to be superior to Base Nikaido and Kaimen, strong enough to apply for the devils exam and ended up being the only applicant of her year to survive.) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic combat speeds and reactions (Has routinely dodged bullet fire and can keep pace with base Nikaido) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be superior to En, who can survive being crushed under much rubble, survived the immense pressure of being deep into the Hole Lake which has stated repeatedly to be bottomless) Striking Strength: Unknown (Can somewhat harm En, repeatedly fodderized base Nikaido, equal to or slightly above her partner Shin) Durability: Unknown (Shown to be able to withstand more damage than Shin, her partner, has tanked attacks from base Nikaido and being impaled in the head by Shin's Hammer. Her regenerative powers make her hard to kill) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee via size. Tens of kilometres via magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Above Average, being the Cousin of En, Noi was one of the few magic users to receive proper education and access to information most magic users never get. With that said she is still very impulsive especially with the prospect of a challenging fight Weaknesses: She is overconfident in her abilities to the point that she does not even dodge enemy attacks because she can simply heal herself with her magic. Like all magic users she is vulnerable to Hole's Rain and being exposed for long periods of time will lead to her death. This weakness is unlikely to occur outside of Hole. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Smoke:' Noi's smoke has a number of uses from healing any would on her person or anyone else as well as being able to reverse conditions such as sickness and can even reverse zombification. While it cannot be used to bring back the dead it can reverse the decay process Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dorohedoro Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths